1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to computer peripheral technology, and more particularly, to a connector concealment mechanism for use with a computer peripheral device equipped with an external connector, such as a USB (Universal Serial Bus) connector or a FireWire connector, for the connector to be concealable into the casing of the computer peripheral device when not in use, and be easily ejected out of the casing for use to connect the computer peripheral device to a computer unit, such as a PC (Personal Computer).
2. Description of Related Art
Most computer platforms are today equipped with a plug-and-play type of external communication interface, such as USB (Universal Serial Bus) or FireWire interface, for the computer platform to be externally connected to various kinds of peripheral devices, such as micro hard drive modules, portable flash memory modules, printers, digital cameras, to name just a few. Since USB and FireWire compliant peripheral devices have a hot plug-and-play capability, they are now widely equipped as a standard option on most PCs.
One drawback to use of the traditional USB or FireWire compliant peripheral devices on the market, however, is that they typically utilize a separable cap for covering the connecting end of the device when not in use, and the cap can be easily get lost when it is removed from the connector, causing troublesome and inconvenience to the user.